


无题

by xiaohouerdai



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohouerdai/pseuds/xiaohouerdai
Summary: 谁能想到克苏鲁神话同人里居然也有烂人会搞abo呢？各种稀奇古怪的描写，非跑团向非原旨向。





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 一次尝试，一点妄想，片段拼凑成的故事，说到同人，怎么能少了abo，于是决定自己整一篇烂文，我们克同人也该有abo！（？）  
> 烂梗制造带师，我知道本文故事脑洞等等扯淡到要死，简直脱离abo同人的支配与被支配感的美味。  
> 没有表达任何三观正能量的意思，单纯写着爽。  
> 我知道这文没内味，别骂了呜呜。  
> 未经过仔细修改，部分错字和版式问题见谅，我太懒了。

【一】  
“欲望就像沙林加梭曼，只需足够大量，一点火星即可爆燃；深渊中是谁在凝望，渴望将伤痛尽数点燃，照亮所有夜晚。”——摘自无名者的歌

在昏暗的房间里，视线不起任何作用，这迫使受欲望驱使的人类只能用其它感观去认识无光的环境，一如在羊水里的婴儿。若用嗅觉去辨别，鼻腔便会被一股浓烈的水果味填充，有常识的人都知道这是omega的信息素味道。现在，这股浓烈的味道充斥着整间屋子，连带着地上的一个男alpha粗重的揣息声，叫人很容易联想到集中营的毒气室。

“吸气也没用。”床上，一个高瘦的黑人正有条不絮地穿着衣服，他——准确来讲是祂，不屑地瞟了一眼地上赤身裸体的alpha，一脚踹了过去，“谁闻到我的信息素都会慢性中毒，你现在毒性发作得这么快，只是因为你控制不住你裤裆里的毛怪。”

地上浮肿的男人翻着白眼，身体间断性地抽搐，一起一伏的胸膛就像搁浅的鱼在鼓动着自己的鳃，渴望有一点水挽救自己的干枯。他快要死了，一个企业的高管，成功的精英人士，abo社会的强人——就这么死于一个下贱的omega之手，还是因为在大街上闻到那个站街“男”的发情味，心血来潮想和祂约一炮，就像大部分alpha会做的那样，施舍般地为流落街头的omega提供临时标记，然后把他们连同用过的安全套一起丢掉。在性欲面前，秩序体面的社会往往会剥下它的伪装，露出它野蛮的本质。

但真正的神对人类约定俗成的秩序往往不屑一顾。所谓的精英富豪，他们生命的最后一刻仍然还是凡夫俗子的模样，并不显得有多么美丽高雅。他们人生的最后照样享受着他们瞧不起的贱民一样的结局，拥抱死亡或者疯狂——至少在苦难与毁灭面前，众生平等。此刻，化为人形的“伏行之混沌”已经将自身收拾妥当，准备离开这个房间。祂自始至终都没有正眼看向那个被祂谋杀的男人，就仿佛躺在地上的只是一个无关紧要、半夜冻死在街头的流民。

第二天他大概会上新闻，被哀悼，被追思，警察会象征性地表示将犯人追查到底，但没有哪个外人会蠢到去涉足这帮上层人物的尔虞我诈，而祂也不过是其中被利用的一环。一个合格的杀手，至少在那帮自命不凡的人眼中，这个黑人男子只是一个手艺高超的奴隶。没有哪个omega能不被生理的易感所奴役，祂想必也是如此。

而在一切如故的平和假象下，暗潮汹涌。

【二】  
“神代的恶魔滋生6性的后裔，主的天使将净化凡间的罪恶。”——摘自某张破旧的宗教性质宣传单

稍有身份地位的人都不屑于来这片区域，因为这个地区是出了名的贫民生活区。徘徊于市中心的边缘地带，那些简陋房屋显得格外刺眼，不过这里低廉的生活开销倒是吸引了那些游手好闲的人。同别的生活区一样，这里也提供公寓供单身汉、站街女，以及形形色色的人租用，只不过条件显然是没得挑的。如果想要个不断水不断电的房间，还得加价，而大部分住民显然付不起这样的额外开销。因此在某些集中用水用电的时段，总能听到公寓内此起彼伏的咒骂声。

每到这个时候，公寓的清洁工作量都会变得非常大。今天也是一样，洗衣房的女工正为再次坏掉的水管和一大堆脏衣服而头疼，自然就忽视了眼前的异常要素。否则，她一定会因为一个衣着考究的怪人出现在这里而惊愕不已——要知道有钱人基本不屑于光临这种地方，而这个人身上的西服起码值上万，而且剪裁得体，表明他绝对不是一般的平民。

不过，这个人身材魁梧，皮肤粗糙，如果换一身行头，说不定会被误以为是作苦力的。虽然他带着口罩，但是并不能完全遮盖住他黝黑粗糙、甚至有些发皱的皮肤，加上他露在口罩外的一双邪恶的金色眼睛——它们是单眼皮，因而时常眯成一条缝，外加眼角上略有扬——使看到他的人都对其有一种种不由分说的厌恶感。如果不是他身上考究的西装，一定会有人把他当危险分子抓起来。

这个男人就这么拎着一个带锁的手提箱，在别人的注意力尚未转移到新来者身上时，先行一步，挤上了公寓狭窄破旧的楼梯道。他似乎对这里熟悉得很，仿佛自己就住在这里一样，没有观察任何楼层和房间号的标识，直接停到自己要到的楼层，很自然地走向一个房间的门口，事先没有任何敲门的动作，也没有向屋内的主人打招呼的意思，就直接扭动门把手，仿佛这门压根没锁。

门也确实没上锁，整个房间都弥漫着一股淡淡的果香。房间的主人正在清理自己的身体，见男人进来，祂也没有回避，一副毫无羞耻心的模样。“上次你们说的那人我搞定了。”

“干得好，N。这是下一个你要解决的目标。”男人漫不经心地用平淡的语调肯定了对方的工作，显然方才那句夸奖不过是例行公事的工作总结。他将一沓资料放在有些摇晃的木桌上，补充了一句：“给你的钱又不是不够买抑制剂，你能不能在清理你自己身体的时候，也稍微处理一下你的发情味，现在整个房间都是那股要人命的毒素味。”

“不该在任何时候收起陷阱，这样说不定有额外的收获。”被称作“N”的黑人轻松地回答，“再说，你又不会有反应，担心什么劲儿。”

对方立刻警觉了起来：“你说什么？”

“说正事吧，先生。你这次专门前来，还拎着一个漂亮的小箱子，不会只是来告诉我下一次的目标吧，这种事可以派别的人来的。”“N”用毛巾擦了擦手上的水，然后随意的把毛巾丢到椅背上。“我听说你其实是地下omega互助组织的一员。”男人打开箱子，里头是一支造型诡异的金属枪，枪的后面连接着一个玻璃小罐，里头装填这诡异的彩色液体，看外形设计，如果将扳手摁下，里头的液体就会从枪口的发射器喷出来。“我们想协助你们。”

“N”接过了对方递过来的枪，端详了一下。“那么你又打算怎么帮我们？我还以为你们只为那些上流人士服务。”

“必要的利益获取，就像你对我们的态度。社会矛盾只会愈发尖锐，如果你们想策划什么暴动，我们可以给你们提供物资上的资助。”他接过N递还回来的枪，“”包括这些武器。”

“这些武器看着可不像正常的武器。你们哪里来的怪技术？平时都不给我们这些杀手用的。”

“它的使用效果远胜于你的想象，不适合给你们用来做刺杀一个人这种小打小闹的事。我们还有很多类似于这样的武器，你可以理解为它们出自天使之手，这是主赋予我们的力量。”他接回N还回来的枪，指了指上面的旋钮，“这里可以调节发射出来的量。具体的使用方法我们可以在达成协议后再告诉你们。”

“天使，挺好听的头衔，但是直接用‘第七种性别的人’不好吗，非要用个那么中二的发言，现在大多数人都信奉科学，这么玄乎的话只能忽悠些保守的清教徒……哦。”祂突然顿住了，“您这是打算让我亲自体验下这把枪的效果吗？”

男人将枪指着祂，“你又是从哪里听说的这些事情？”他质问道。

“从你们那懒到长草的爹那里。”面对对方的威胁，杀手打了个哈欠，摆出一副无动于衷的冷淡态度，语气甚至还带了几分挑衅，“还轮不到你们这些亲生的小喽喽威胁我。不然你以为我为什么为你们效命。”

祂挥了挥手，男人发现自己已经动弹不得，有什么力量正控制着他举起手中的枪，对准自己的脑袋。“希望你下次学会跟别人谈判时，要有良好的态度。别因为你懂些人类不懂的东西就敢在我面前卖弄。”祂指了指对方，“你看，后果就是这样，我可以像现在这样，用你自己制造的东西杀了你自己。”

一股不来自本人的意愿强加在他身上，男人想要拒绝扣动扳机，但指头还是不受控制地缓缓摁下去，马上就要——

开关最终还好没有摁下去，因为执枪者彻底失去了意识。他向上翻着白眼，随后眼眶内逐渐被宛如星空的色彩覆盖，来自宇宙之外的某种存在正逐步占据他的身体——或者说自他的身体显现——因为他，包括万物，本来就是属于那一浩瀚的一部分。怪异的枪支被放下，并收回到箱子里，短暂与这个世界对话的真理本身让祂的子嗣开口说话，只不过声音已经不再是原来的沙哑粗粝，变得更加空洞，叠加着其它几种别的特征的声音，表明这些言语不过是由无数种人声的共鸣所表达的。

“好久不见，伟大的信使。”远在天际之外的声音向跟前的黑人omega搭话了。

被识破身份的神自然也毫无敬重之意：“你不是经常同我见面么，虽然是以附到我要杀的对象上，然后用尸体侵犯我的方式。”

“一点恶作剧而已，跟你一样。”遥远的声音轻轻笑了一下，但怎么听起来都像是在同时播放了数万种不同的笑声，“看你现在这状态，我以为你身上会是那种檀香，或者花香，那似乎才是你对自己人类形象的塑造。”

“现在的我可以暂时不需要尊贵感，我觉得这味道有它的特色。再说，信息素要那么尊贵感干嘛，我又不是某些挺会装腔作势的高层。”人形的神拍了拍手，“好了，这个话题到此结束，聊点别的。我听说你们这段时间打算正式你们所谓的‘净化’行动。不错的名号，听起来就像是要清扫社会的丑恶，打造一个乌托邦——或者伊甸园什么的，估计能吸引一些革命派或者宗教信仰者，看来你的孩子们靠诈骗笼络的不少势力。”

“只有部分信众知道行动的真实目的。”

“但那是少数吧。我了解人类，这个世界上疯子毕竟是少数，绝大多数还是得靠点小手段才能为我们服务。让我想想，你们应该还用别的借口——不是这种蠢到爆的宗教隐喻，同时欺骗了上层的精英和底下的反动派？”

“用不同的理由。只不过Omega天生被压迫惯了，他们没那么容易信人。”

“所以你希望我发挥我高超的话术。”祂若有所思道，“别太担心他们，他们也没你们想象的那么团结，实际上一些omega甚至会寻求alpha的帮助。”

“这的确是我要委托你的。”

神摇了摇头，“天，”祂感慨道，“你们可真是会压榨我，先前你那些乳臭未干的小屁孩就要我去杀这杀那，我寻思他们当真沉迷上情报和刺杀业务了？”

“那你就去怪那些疯子不该整出那么多我的杂交子嗣，以及这群孩子为什么想出靠这种方法为最后的日子做准备。”天外的声音摆出一副“不关我事”的态度，“在此之前别说这些暗地的勾当了，连明面上的公司也没有，就是一群人聚在一起研究神神道道的东西。谁能想到你也要来掺一脚。”

“我也想把这里搞得一团糟，又不是只允许你们在这里为所欲为。”信使以一种轻蔑的口吻反驳道，“下次可不会再对你们那么客气了，这次就当合作愉快。对了，这家伙怎么办？”

“它才刚出生没多久，很多事还不是很明白，不知道你的存在很正常，你饶了他吧。”身处万物内外的神说道。随后祂补充了一句：“也得怪你自己藏得太好。”

“我姑且把这当作是你的夸奖。”信使笑道。祂顺手拎起箱子，意欲出门。看来祂是接受了这个建议，于是门之外的神明也停止了与子嗣的接触。汹涌的淹没感消失了，男人倒在了地上，看来是要等好一段时间才能回复自己的意识了。而在此期间，伪装成人的神明会去做好它们无力完成的工作的。

【三】  
“他在悲痛中，将死亡认作命运的厚爱。”——摘自无名诗歌

在这样的社区有这么一座小型的教堂并不稀奇，毕竟不是所有的地方都能享用一个有着高耸的哥特屋顶和白鸽飞翔的大教堂。阳光被窗户的棱格所切割成条，将室内漂浮的尘埃照得发白，这些细碎的颗粒物只在空中作短暂的停留，便与年轮一同沉淀在木质的长椅柄上。墙上耶稣的圣像镌刻着岁月鞭挞出的伤痕，随着钟盘指针的拨动，诉说着无声的苦痛。在1这狭小的布道室内，一切都似乎沉湎于寂静，就连呼吸都显得过于粗鲁沉重。

这个社区的人很少会来这里，大多数人都忙于为生计而奔波。偶尔，一些信仰虔诚的老人和家庭妇女，在自己清闲的时候，会来这里坐一坐，跟这座小教堂唯一的神父聊聊天。

教堂的神父是个中年人，没有戴眼镜，身材中庸，脸上总是一副很淡然的表情。每一个跟他聊天的人都表示“跟他聊天很愉快”，因为他不会像大部分的神父一样劝诫、说教些什么，只是很认真地倾听每一个人的诉说，也不多嘴把他说出去。偶尔，他还会给一些困难的人物质上的帮助，这些帮助并不需要很大的开支，有时候甚至只是提供一杯茶和一块饼干，但小事不小，一些关键时刻的举手之劳无异于雪中送炭——或是物质或是心灵，自然会让人感激不尽。

指针缓缓拨向了一点整，这时候外面一般很少人活动，大部分都选择在自己的工作地点，或者家里午休，享受这一天种最温暖的时刻。也难怪，午时的阳光格外夺目，障目的光线和安逸的氛围，自然能轻松摧毁每一个人最后一点想要出门的念想。因此，这个时候的教堂也分外宁静，神父无声地坐在空无一人的布道厅，闭着眼睛，似乎在冥想。

宁静很意外地被打破了，且不论推门的声音在此时有多么突兀，肆意蔓延的信息素味道也扰乱了教堂里单一纯净的空气。神父脸上虽然稍显不悦，但并没有显得很惊讶，仿佛知道了来者是谁一样。

来者是一个高瘦的黑人男子，仅凭借祂的衣着和此时身上的气味，便能判断出祂是那种地位不高、没什么钱的omega。祂对这里似乎非常熟悉，在进门后便很自然地忽视掉周围的空座位，直接坐到了神父身边。待他坐下来，神父便开口道：“你可以不用动不动来找我的，奈亚拉托提普。”

“你现在应该叫我N，像我这种没地位、纯卖命的omega不配拥有名字。”对方用轻快的口吻回应道。

“对你来讲哪种名字都一样，所以我也只是选取一种我叫得比较顺口的。”神父挥了挥手，似乎是想要驱散掉空气中混杂的甜腻味，“你以后能打了抑制剂再来找我吗？我不知道我每次塞给你的抑制剂都被你丢哪去了。”

“拿去给那些更需要的可怜人，你懂的，互助会那些单纯的小omega。”

“什么时候见你这么好心了，你不如自己去照顾他们，而不是时不时丢一两个不知道干了什么搞得自己要死要活的人给我，叫我帮助他们。”神父摁了摁自己的太阳穴，“自己造孽自己收拾。”

“这话听起来多绝情啊，伦道夫·卡特先生。”神故意模仿着那种道貌岸然的语气说道，“反正你也那么闲，在这里什么也干不了，倒不如行点善举，救救那些悲惨命运的人——他们生活在一个多么不公平的社会，而他们只是想要反抗这种原始的法则罢了。你何不鼓励他们的理想，最起码也表示一下你的善心，虽然你最后也帮不了什么，他们还是照样悲惨地死去。”

“所以报纸上说的那些不大不小的暴动确实是你们干的。”神父说。

“只是陪着小孩子们玩一玩罢了。”邪恶的神耷拉下眼皮，慵懒地伸展了一下身体，如同午时阳光下的猫，略带倦意地倒向自己的宿主，“哪怕易感期对我的行动有益，但总归是很难受的，我也不例外。”

“我手头现在没有抑制剂。”

“那不正好。”随着这番话语，受情欲所扰的神终于露出了祂本次前来的真实目的。祂环住了他的脖颈，将魅惑的气息吐露在神父的脸颊周围。

中午是一天当中温度最高的时候，这种高温也让封闭的室内带有几分燥热，微甜的气息虽不能完全挑拨起beta的兴致，却也能为这种暧昧气氛所打动。何况这又是一个多么天时地利的机会：少人的中午和二人独处的空间，眼前发情的又是一具完美的酮体，无人能抵御来自神的诱惑和邀请，征服神明是人类长久不衰的理想，哪怕神只是蜗居于一副漂亮的皮囊。

墙上的圣像静静注视着人间一场亵渎的戏码上演，演员的微笑似是对禁欲的嘲弄，神父好像也放下了所有的防范与体面。纤细的手指探入了温软的私密处，敏锐指尖刺探未知的阴湿，划开开拓的裂隙。搅动的水声交织浓郁的信息素味道，变得愈发令人迷醉，空气中只余下如同美酒般甘醇的气息。只需要一下挑拨，快感便能被指头轻易推至顶峰，于是神的肉体象征性地用轻吟回应一个人类的服侍，同时祂顺势躺倒在长椅上，将双腿张开作邀请状——每一种声音、每一个动作、每一种气息都不过是一种符号性的暗示，生物们都无可避免地活在这种象征性标识中。很好，祂想，只要你擅于利用这些暗示，猎物马上就能上钩，只要他无法克制地选择来共享这份欢愉——

可惜，猎物并非没有意识到自己正身处陷阱边缘。在短暂的顶点到达后，对方就抽出了手指，随后祂感觉到冰凉的针尖顶在祂的手臂上。趁着祂的肉体尚沉沦在方才的余韵中，卡特成功地让抑制剂注入了祂的体内，这样祂连反抗的余地都没有。“我早就知道所有人都中了你那个毒，包括我，毕竟没有谁能完全避免自己一点都不闻到你的信息素——尤其是你刻意留着它，还四处招摇过市，好让所有人都成为你潜在的谋害对象。”他的手指上还残留着从祂体内牵扯抽离的一些体液，“不过果然这是你的拿手好戏，你的陷阱太过完美，就连我都无法完全抵抗，更何况其他一无所知的人。”

“哦，原来你有抑制剂，所以这又是在唱哪一出戏？”神虽然略有遗憾，但还是摆出一副游刃有余的神情——祂最不吝于装腔作势。

“只是尝试着去欺骗一个精于欺骗的神罢了。”他回应道，“如果像往常一样直接塞给你，或者强行注射，要么被你拿去送人，要么就直接给你砸了，不要白白浪费了一剂药，现在的我经济上可并不宽裕。”

“随便你。”神简单整理了一下自己的着装，起身打算离去，“你就接着做你自己想做的事吧。我期待着这一次，你会以什么样的神情面对末日。”

门关上了，整个教堂重新归于寂静，仿佛刚才一时的污秽行径不过是一时的荒诞。伦道夫·卡特低头盯着自己沾着体液的手指发了一会儿呆，而后转身离开了布道厅，只留下不会言语的画像和雕像，沉默着聆听上帝的审判。

【四】  
“……警方最终逮捕了该教团共219人，其中包括移民、混血种和底层alpha，其中大部分送往监狱，少数主要参与者已判决死刑……”  
——摘自某篇报道

不，我不想再回忆起那时候的事了，对于我们这些在安逸中获得太久了的人，一点阴谋和灵异都能扼杀我们的心智。我是心智不全，所以我没能顽强地对抗我的失忆，不过我衷心感谢保护机能为自我擅自做出的选择。保持疑问挺好的，有太多事情是人一辈子都想不明白的，何必在意这一两件事……

太难受了，我的大脑早已和我的身体机能分离了，现在我每天早上醒来都会感觉头疼，就好像有什么东西在啃食你的脑袋，敲烂你的头骨，然后往里面灌酸水，直胀得人难受。喝多点酒吧，让酒精代替血液流淌、燃烧你的生命，即使第二天早上会脑壳酸痛……疼痛让人真实地活着。钱？没有就赊呗，实在不行就拿点别的什么液体替代都可以，消毒水、洗衣液……只要能放空自己的大脑。有没有钱的生活不都一样糟糕，钱又买不来幸福，省着那点钢镚干什么……身体健康？那很重要吗？人都那么浑浑噩噩地活着，哪天死了不都一样，活不活着都没有什么意义，如果不健康的作息能让我的生命更快结束，那也挺好。喝吧，喝吧！

烟？不不不，我不抽烟，以前抽的，对，以前。那时候我还活得挺积极向上的，就是现在看来没什么意义罢了。是，我虽然不是那个上等性别，但我也不是那些依赖alpha的骚货。我靠我的努力和汗水吃饭！就算一些跟我合作的同事是猪猡，我也不会被他们影响，照样能完成工作。我多次完成任务，经常受到表彰。啊，现在想想，那时候我可真幸福啊，我还对生活抱有希望。我可是英雄，他们应该善待我！善待我可怜的理智！别让我看到火星，我现在连餐厅的烛光都接受不了。我叫服务员撤掉，但我当时一定叫得很大声，因为他们听到后全都吓退了几步。随后经理也来了，警察也来了，他们都以为我在闹事……

我讨厌火，不单单只是因为我的搭档们死在那里，而是因为那个威胁还没解除。我不知道，万一哪天沉睡的东西突然被释放，那些看似美丽又微弱的小火苗立马就会壮大，然后向我们袭来。到时候那得是怎样一副地狱的光景啊……我希望所有人都能醒悟，把我们生活中所有火的存在都灭掉，趁他们还没反噬。普罗米修斯是个混帐，宙斯就应该惩罚他，世人根本不需要火，火指引我们走向覆灭，我们应该蜷居在黑暗中，黑暗是安全的……

我们确实端掉了那一伙邪教，但信徒也就是些服务怪物的人类，真正的威胁不会因为教团没了活动就解除的。除非它消失，否则我们就像是躺在炸弹上睡觉！我甚至能在梦中听见噼火星爆裂的噼啪声，就跟定时炸弹的倒计时一样。他们死的时候也是这种感觉吗……我不知道。

再来一杯……哦，不小心洒出来了，没事……如果不是我的判断失误，我们也不会有这么大的牺牲，兴许连真相都不会看到。隔着纸张和谣言的认识该有多好啊，起码推测好过直接把答案展示在你面前，那对我的大脑可不友好，冲击太大了。可我们没法逃啊，我们都被绑住了，已经被转移到我们发现那群人的原地点之外的地方。我过了一会才反应过来是在野外，因为我们是在城里的一个地下室发现他们的。呸，我不应该告诉你是在哪里发现祂的，我答应过要守住秘密的……我管不住自己这张嘴啊！

那东西在坑底沸腾——他们把祂称作“深渊之眼”，就是你在报纸上读到的那个团伙的名字。他们打算抓点活人，用他们的……我不能说……反正就用人的“一部分”去喂那个东西，指望那个东西对某一个味道感兴趣，然后跑出深坑去自主觅食。布莱克很勇敢，他是全队唯一一个alpha，虽然他平常一副盛气凌人的模样，但在最后一刻他承认了自己的性别，他知道那伙人很难绑架一个alpha，所以他选择把自己供出去，为我们争取逃脱的机会。然后他们就把他……妈的，这群疯子！他们怎么能……！

他们没有成功……我不知道为什么，可能是祂不喜欢，反正看他们的表现是没想到失败了。然后我们趁机挣脱束缚，跟他们打起来了。赤手空拳地跟一帮会“奇术”的人搏斗不是个明智的选择，我和同伙们商量，我找个机会跑回去叫增援。然后他们掩护我，我突破了他们的防线，好不容易逃脱了他们的追捕，然后到有人烟的地方，赶紧找人打电话给本部，要他们派人过来。

我已经很努力争取时间了，但还是晚了，等我们再回去，那里已经一片狼藉。全是烧焦东西的味道……他们确实打趴了好一些人，但还是杯水车薪，那帮人仗着自己人数优势加上各种不能明说的手段，使得他们全死在那群人手上了，别说有没有气息了，他们基本都是当场毙命，能有个全尸就不错了，有两个人……谁来着……连渣都不剩，就剩下安吉尔还有点气息。她很快被送去医院了，结果也没抢救过来。医生说她被过度烧伤了，我能怎么解释？祈祷他们别好奇哪里来的这么大的火……我只好骗他们说是森林火灾，虽然那地方其实没多少树了。

是啊，我们最后把他们一窝全抓住了，该在监狱的在监狱，该被执行死刑的也处死了。他们的确是个不起眼的小邪教，但谁知道以后还有没有？现在只是一群底层人聚集起来，谁知道以后会不会有什么上面的衣冠禽兽也参与这种事？它还没有熄灭，那就还有机会。它总有一天会被释放的，我已在梦中看到了这样的未来……你请回吧，年轻的记者，然后为你的未来祈祷，祈祷明天不是一个艳阳天。珍惜现在活着的每一秒，说不定下一刻，你就被热情的火焰青睐……

【五】

“……地下党似乎使用着某种未知的武器进行暴动，这场暴乱的规模似乎异常巨大，影响到社会秩序，政府已经采取行动……”  
——摘自某台新闻

现在是傍晚时分，今天一天的天气都不是很好，阴沉沉的天空不安地隆隆作响，似乎有什么东西即将接近地面，就连金色的中午时分都缺失了阳光的色彩，加上这个糟糕的社会现状，乱糟糟的街道和几乎瘫痪的公共系统，这一切都得拜那些怪异的武器所赐。尤其是那倒塌的房屋上巨大怪异的、某种东西行走留下的“痕迹”和残留在砖砾上的黏臭液体，叫人很难不浮想联翩。人们应该从这件事中得到一些教训，就是两方争执时切莫引入第三方的力量，毕竟蚌鹤相争，渔翁得利。现在，连警方都无能为力，军方已经考虑采取非必要手段，来阻止事情的恶化——虽然根据目前的即时报道，这些手段并没有起到很大的用处。

距离暴动已经有一段时间的，谁也没有料到事情会沦落到如此地步。如果这真是“天使们”为清除人世间的罪恶，虔诚愚昧的宗教人士肯定会欣然接受人皆有罪的事实。不可见的敌人仍然在伺机袭击人类，与军事武器抗衡，并等待着最后一刻的到来。

而如果有人将视线暂时地从城市转移，转移到都市之外的郊野，只要足够远离人群，便能发现一处植被稀少的地带，以及没有植被遮掩的山洞。靠近洞口的人，都能感觉空气的温度有些上升，这同一般山洞内的阴凉完全不同。但由于没有人会闲到来这里，所以这份异样也被遗忘在了自然中。

总有人试图颂扬宇宙的恢弘浩瀚，但也不乏怀疑者失去对一切的信任，包括宇宙，在他们看来也是一个错误或者幸存，所有赞美只是虚荣和浮夸。泡沫的形容最符合人性的浪漫，在摇摆不定的命运与易碎的未来中，每一种可能性黏合或断裂，恰同人的一生与周身的所有。如按照这种解释，伦道夫·卡特不过离开了自己诞生的虚幻，在更多光怪陆离的梦境间穿梭，与无数的自我重合或分裂，随同这个宇宙一并激荡。这兴许就是浩瀚宇宙中的神明曾许诺展现的真理，而代价便是他须用亲身经历了解，同时忍受着神祇的恶作剧。

因此，伦道夫·卡特并非完全将自我转移，而是占据，或者说是侵略了这个卡特的生活。此刻，他正掌握着自这个可怜神父的身体，远离了可悲的城市，独自前往那无人的山洞。

自我的永恒并不能获得幸福，而会在与人的相对中越发感慨生死的悲凉。除非全部人一起永生，或者一起同时灭亡，否则这份差异只会是诅咒。他静止的生命并没有赋予他神性的荣耀，而是罩上了灰暗的迷茫，供一个零落的魂魄寻找自我信服的思想。毕竟，人应该赋予自我一种思想，任其在大脑中拼凑然后随之消亡，用以诠释生命坠落的荒诞、度过每一个无人陪伴的瞬间。

而这恰恰是这另一个卡特的突破口。当迷惘的思绪碰上另一种坚定不移地执着、对宗教信仰的狂热，虔诚便会说服空白，又或者，会无声地影响着一个人的思维，如同大脑里的寄生虫，最终掌握宿主的一切。伦道夫·卡特一开始还惊讶于自己竟能如此轻松地掌握这个身体，但现在看来，原主人并非无动于衷，而是悄悄地酝酿某种阴谋，打算顺势将他当做自己可利用的棋子，以达成自己的目标。潜伏在暗处的意识最终赢得了胜利，对伏行之混沌的厌恶与对深渊中某种炽热的崇拜相互结合，锻造成这最终的共有意识。伦道夫·卡特的每一次思考和决策并非完全出自自己的独立意识，而是在潜移默化的影响下逐渐迷失了自我的完全，沦为了二者的结合。他真的想要通过这种手段打击无尽折磨他的那个神明吗？说到底自己如今的境遇也有祂的功劳，也许这并不是一个好手段，但他显然已经丧失了完全自我判断的能力，就连他自己也没意识到。

大概没有人会相信这个神父内心的疯狂，更不会有人相信这个疯狂是世代延续的，但伦道夫·卡特所接触到的记忆又证明事实的确如此。邪恶的教团会兴起或被击溃，但是深渊的秘密永远在等待，而现在正是时候。此刻，站在深不见底的坑洞前，望向下方那似乎无穷无量的火焰，卡特感觉恍若站在岩浆口，只不过里头栖息的并非软流，而是实在的火舌。

神父的手中握有一试管，里面似乎残留着一些纸张。但重点是残留在纸上的液体，那是卡特曾经从神设下的陷阱中所“盗取”的。能欺骗一个精于欺骗的神可不容易，卡特庆幸自己能佯装成即将堕入诱惑却又理性撤退的形象，否则他也无法轻松取得祂的体液。念颂祷词，将试管丢入，听见试管撞上石壁而轻松粉碎的声音，卡特注视着火舌将那团纸点燃，现在就祈祷它能满意这次“献祭”吧。

世代相传的知识胜过了临时崛起的膜拜组织，因为深渊中的活火显然是对这股味道有所反应，它喷涌而出，仿佛沉寂多年的神鸟，在尖啸中撕破高远的黑色苍穹，其火焰之巨大超出人的想象，很难相信它居然只隐居在渺小的洞穴中。狂野的火舌将循着弥留在血液与吐息中的诅咒，缠绕每一个不知不觉中已陷入毒与欲的可怜人——那曾是阔步于人间的信使埋下的隐患，如今将由高歌的污火卷噬殆尽。目睹这般光景的人类，都会暗自推测那远古的恐怖并非只源于长夜的冰冷与荒凉，也诞生于猩红的天际和炙热的光芒。宁静已经成为过去，在沦落为文明的坟墓之前，这里将充斥着不洁之物与神秘力量的喧嚣。在辨不清哀乐的嚎哭和扭曲的嘶吼声中，人类将沉入一场醒不来的噩梦。

群聚的死亡，矛盾的消逝，失去标示的思想空灵而单纯。心怀不满的人应该庆幸：至少在最后一刻，陈腐的规戒迎来了彻底的变革，孤独的魂魄与喧嚣的集体共同沉沦。

站在尚未倒塌的高楼顶上，“伏行之混沌”在一旁注视着那些虔诚的混血子嗣——祂只不过是小小帮助了它们一下，却成了它们关键的一环。现在的它们正意图呼唤自己远在千里之外的父亲，不知道天空低沉的轰隆声是否是祂的回应，又或者时机尚未成熟。但是祂已经看到迅速蔓延的火焰了。潜伏的黑暗排斥绚烂的火花，“深渊之眼”注定会找寻到一个伪装omega的邪恶，奏响欲与火的战音。

而混乱时下的未来究竟是神最后一丝人的特征剥离，还是烈火灼烤大地，亦或者天使的胜利和主的降临，或者三者皆无，这又是后话了。一切皆有可能，人与神的抗争在任何地点都仍在继续，不论是集体还是个体。

**Author's Note:**

> 第二段本来想直接让威尔伯上场的，但最后作罢。  
> omega的信息素一般不是能吃就是香精，遂想了这么一个烂梗，甜美地杀人，欲望是毒药（超烂）。  
> 我不清楚我这么写是否算涉及到了大多数人并不乐意在abo文里看到的平权，但我觉得没有，毕竟我无意在abo里探讨纯爱和平等爱情。  
> 可以认为是借abo的题塞自己奇怪的想法，毕竟连爱都没做上（  
> 不打算写太详细，于是很多想法都只是草草带过甚至没写（其实就是我懒），肯阅读的大佬请尽情发挥你的想象，懂克的大佬尤其是。


End file.
